Hair Tie
by awesomeliciousnes
Summary: Kanda broke his last hair tie and can't seem to find another ANYWHERE. What'll happen when he's forced to go to breakfast without it?


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, seriously…

AN: This is based off of a dream I had, but it not the exact dream. The exact dream involved karate lessons by the shore of a vinegar lake filled with giant pickles….my subconscious scares me.

Kanda yawned and blinked away the weird morning-time film out of his eyes before sitting up in bed. The sun was peeking through his window, trying to dampen his gloomy mood; unfortunately the sun was incapable of ever making Kanda chipper and happy. Kanda swung his legs over the side of his bed and grumbled an obscenity under his breath and scowled darkly at the sunlight so that it actually seemed to retract slightly from the room.

Out of habit, Kanda glanced at the light pink lotus flower encased in the oddly shaped hourglass. As usual most of the petals remained on the upper half of the glass with the exception of four that had drifted lazily to the bottom due to recent battles.

Kanda grumbled again and picked up the hairbrush from its usual spot by the hourglass, and ran it through his long raven black hair. He was careful to pay attention to all the stubborn snarls that had accumulated overnight. Giving a satisfied grunt when he was done, Kanda set down the brush and changed into his casual where. It was his day off.

"If moyashi ruin today, I swear I'll kill him with Mugen." Kanda grumbled bending over to search under the nightstand for his hair tie. "Where did it go?" he asked himself groping the dusty floor for the stupid rubber band.

"Ah-ha!" he shouted; triumphant in his search. He swiped the band out from its hiding spot and put it between all five fingers and stretching it out. Right before he was about to use it to tie up his hair, though, it snapped. "Damn it!" Kanda yelled.

He leaned back down and searched under his bed for another, but after checking all corners, nooks, crannies, and everywhere else in his room Kanda turned up empty handed. He sighed in frustration and stomped moodily out of his bedroom. At first Kanda thought of asking Lenalee for another but quickly brushed away the thought, thinking that it might be just a little awkward for a guy to ask a chick for a hair tie.

Kanda mulled over on how to get a hold of another while he headed downstairs to get breakfast. Every idea he got, though, he threw away, either because it was stupid or his pride got into the way. Sighing heavily he walked up to ordering place thingy and Jerry popped up.

"Ooh, Kanda, I love what you've done to your hair! Let me guess soba today?

Kanda nodded curtly and wondered if he should ask Jerry for a hair tie. He glanced at Jerry's weird pigtails wrapped up in pink ribbon and quickly dismissed the idea.

"Here you are, Kanda," Jerry said winking and giving him the soba noodles.

"Whatever, Jerry," he mumbled taking his tray and sitting down at an empty table.

"Hey, Yuuu-chaaan!" Lavi squealed plopping himself down next to Kanda.

"Don't call me that!" he barked.

"Aww, come on!"

"Shut up, baka usagi!"

Lavi sniffed loudly, "I'm not a rabbit… Hey, why's your hair down?"

"I felt like it."

Lavi looked at Kanda a moment before saying, "That's a lie, you haven't had your hair down since I came to the Black Order."

Kanda pursed his lips stubbornly and ignored Lavi.

"Hey, Kanda," Lenalee said walking up to the two boys, "and Lavi."

Lavi nodded happily, glad to be included. "Hey Lenalee."

"Uhm, Kanda? Why is your hair down?" she asked.

He gritted his teeth and continued eating his breakfast, so Lavi answered for him, "He won't say…well, he did say that he felt like it but, I highly doubt it."

Suddenly they were swarmed by finders, exorcists, and tons of others, mostly girls…

"Kanda! Can I do your hair?"

"Why's your hair down?"

"Are you cutting it?"

"Kanda; Kanda; Kanda!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled pushing past the crowd and stomping out of the dining hall. Swarms of girls followed him.

He was almost to the heavenly sanctuary of his room when he saw Allen down the hall, "Moyashi!" he yelled getting his attention.

"My name's Allen," he mumbled tiredly.

"Don't care, gimme that," he said grabbing Allen's necktie and yanking it off of him.

Before Allen could react, Kanda had already used it to tie up his long hair. "Hey!" Allen yelled, "Give that back, BaKanda!"

"No," Kanda glanced behind him and saw the girls slowly retreating. 'It actually worked!' he thought, surprised.

"Give it back." Allen whined.

"No, now shut up, moyashi,"

"Augh! I told you my name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N."

Kanda smirked, "Good job, you can, apparently, spell your name; I'm proud of you."

Allen gritted his teeth, "Give me my necktie back," he said sternly.

"No, I need it."

"For what?"

"Duh, tying up my hair." Kanda said. "Stupid, moyashi," he added under his breath.

Allen blinked, "Oh yea, I forgot. Lavi snuck into your room last night and stole this." Allen held up a hair tie. "He told me to ask you, 'What's with the flower? You a girl?"

Kanda snatched the hair tie away and stalked down the hall back to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Allen yelled chasing after him, "What about my necktie?"

Kanda ignored him and unsheathed Mugen, "Innocence activate!" he barked running two fingers down the edge of his blade.

"Uh oh." Lavi said when he spotted Kanda walking into the room. "Gotta run, Lenalee." he scampered away, getting out his hammer, "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

"I'm gonna kill you baka usagi!"

"This should be interesting," Allen said snickering.

"Weren't you the one who snuck into Kanda's room?" Lenalee asked Allen.

Allen snorted, "Yea, but I couldn't tell him that."

AN: That's the end! Cute huh? Anyway, I want to write a bigger story based off of D. Gray-Man, but I can't think of anything. Sooo gimme some ideas! Please?


End file.
